Danger Line
by Masayo
Summary: After losing everything Madara has nothing else to lose in order to solve a case that is related to him.
1. Suffering no man should never know

Giggling caught his attention. Stopping and turning from his path to the car he saw his little daughter running to him with a bright smile. "DADDY!" the little girl called out happily. He smiled, turning his head when he heard his name he saw his wife with a terrified look on her face. All color bled to gray, before his wife and daughter disappeared before him. His wife's scream of his name ringing in his ears.  
>"MADARA!" A loud bang of the metal bars to his cell opening and one of the prison guards calling his name woke Madara up from his sleep.<p> 


	2. That debt was never paid completely

The light of the setting sun shone into the tiny yet tidy office. Police chief Senju stood looking out his window. Dark eyes took everything in with one quick look. Though he was escorted to the office by two guards Uchiha Madara walked in with just as much pride as when he ran the prison. His shackles gleamed in the light.

"What do I owe this honored visit?"

Hashirama dismissed his guards. "I need your help".

One eyebrow raised but that was the only sign from Madara that he was listening and that was enough for Hashirama.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Asylum (c) Disturbed


	3. No one escapes

"What does this case have to do with me?" Something in the pit of his stomach made Madara uneasy. His hands clinched tight into fists as he studied Hashirama's face.

"Not only is it about the drug trafficking but the best undercover agents have all shown up dead from drug overdose. Someone is raising up and taking control in the underground. We need to stop it before it becomes to late." Hashirama looked down at the file open on his desk. Madara gritted his teeth.

"My brother?" Madara asked not liking that Hashirama didn't look up.

"Missing."

* * *

><p>Madara &amp; Hashirama (c) Kishimoto<p>

Imperfection (c) Skillet


	4. Give me anything but this

The guards came back into this office. One carrying civilian clothing the other starting to unlock his shackles. Hashirama straightened up and looked Madara in the eye. "You know I can't just let you go."

Madara nodded. He rubbed his wrists when finally the handcuffs were off; he watched the guard kneel down in front of him to unlock the ones around his ankles.

"So who do you have to "babysit" me?" he asked as he took the clothes. Hashirama's lip twitched at the dry humor.

"Hayashi-san." Hashirama called out. In walked a petite woman with her hair pulled back in a severe bun. Her eyes downcast and hands folded properly in front of her. If Madara didn't know better he'd have thought Hashirama was having a housewife look after him.

* * *

><p>Naruto characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Hayashi (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Anything But This (c) Static X


	5. It's all in my hands

"You've got to be kidding me." Hashirama knew that would be the Uchiha's reaction but if his idea was going to work he needed Madara to partner with the woman.

"Hayashi-san may be a little green to go undercover by herself but she is capable of gathering information. She'd be a great help to you. Besides it's either her or back to your jail cell; your choice." The dark eyed man snorted and crossed his arms. His eyes swept over her. Hayashi looked right back at him though he could tell she was slightly nervous she held herself together fairly well.

* * *

><p>Naruto characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Hayashi (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Shot in the Dark (c) Within Temptation


	6. Like all my screaming has gone unheard

Hayashi wanted nothing better to do than walk right out and let the murder rot in his cell. He was the type of man she rather avoid than to deal with. Oh someone was going to get an ear full about this. She was not happy and she would make sure this arrogant man in front of her was going to be just as miserable. Hayashi was snapped out of her inner rant when she heard the annoying man speak.

"You sure it's a she? She looks like a teenage boy, she's so flat chested." Hayashi gnashed her teeth together, her hands turning into fists at her sides. Chief Senju discreetly coughed and looked away. Madara could tell he hit a nerve when he saw a flick of fire in the woman's eyes.

"Chief Senju you sure this man is human? He looks like an ass to me." She finally spoke.

* * *

><p>Naruto characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Hayashi (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Weight of the World (c) Evanescence


	7. At the starting of the week

Madara looked around the tiny apartment of the feisty woman that was put in charge of him. Though the place was considered small it was still a fairly decent size for two people to live in. A place that was still a little to expensive for a cop. Especially for a newbie. His dark eyes swept over her again for the hundredth time. He could tell she came from money now he knew for sure after seeing her place.

Hayashi was getting annoyed by the way he was always starring at her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" she snapped. He smirked.

"What's your first name?" he asked. Throwing her off.

* * *

><p>Naruto Characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Hayashi (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Six Days (c) Dj Shadow


	8. I'm on path that you'll never comprehend

"Yuzuki. Hayashi to you." Yuzuki straighten her shoulders and looked at him like he was beneath her.

'_Definitely from money_' Madara just rolled his eyes.

"What's with the hostility? You don't know even know me." he raised the brow and crossed his arms. Yuzuki snorted.

"You're just a murder. There is no reason for me to get to know you." Yuzuki paled when his deep black eyes turned to ice as they narrowed.

"That's what _you_ would think, isn't it?" He turned away to look out the bay window to the city. Yuzuki stiffly walked away to set him up on the couch for the night.

* * *

><p>Naruto characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Hayashi (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Criminal (c) Disturbed


	9. Out of sight,out of time,away from lies

Night had completely settled in, the only sound of life was the nightlife of the city that was muffled by the walls. Madara laid on the couch pretending to sleep. He listened as Yuzuki's breathing evened out. Jet black eyes opened as he silently sat up and slipped off the couch. Walking like a ghost he went to her room to make sure she was completely asleep. As he stood next to her bed watching her sleeping form he thought if he was truly the murder she thought him to be then it'd be to easy for him to kill. Instead he opted to teach her a lesson. Once he was done Madara glided out of the apartment and into the nightlife.

* * *

><p>Naruto characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Hayashi (c) SanguinaryToxicity

The Escapist (c) Nightwish


	10. Honor of coming back home again

The city at night was almost calming to Madara as he walked the streets. Cars sped by honking and weaving in and out of traffic. Women of the night showed off on their corners or provocatively leaning into a high-end car to make a deal. A set of thieves held up a corner store wearing ski masks and waving guns about as they raided the cash register. A car screeched as it careened into a street lamp. The drunk driver stumbled out, only to throw up.

Madara stretched, rolling his shoulders. He was back. Nothing would stop him this time.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Indestructible (c) Disturbed


	11. Sensation washes over me

Yuzuki stretched and yawned as she sat up in bed. She had not thought she'd have such a peaceful night when there was a murderer on her couch. Scratching the back of her head Yuzuki stood up and headed for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she groggily looked at her reflection. Blood ran cold. Her hand slowly went to her throat. All traces of sleep vanished from her face as so many emotions washed over her. Fear. Anguish. Dread. Ending in fury. "What The Hell! You Bastard!"

Madara smiled in his sleep, hearing the scream coming from _The little_ woman's room. Snuggling down in his blanket he went back to sleep.

Yuzuki bared her teeth at her reflection as she tried to wash the red line that was drawn on her neck. It was done with a permanent marker.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) VenomousTranquility

Remember (c) Disturbed


	12. Get the fuck out of here now

Yuzuki dressed and marched into the living. She yanked the blanket of the jerk that slept on her couch. "That's it. You're going back. It is obvious you can't be trusted." She snapped, not caring that the man on her couch was trying to sleep. Madara blinked an eye open.

"How so? Yuzuki growled and pointed to her throat. The red line was faded but was still there. Madara inwardly smiled. Instead he took back the blanket before she could react. She glowered at him. "Actually I just proved I am to be trusted. Would you rather I had used a real knife?" He rolled over and went back to sleep. Yuzuki looked towards her kitchen and debated on using one of her cooking pans on his fat head.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) VenomousTranquility

Thick and Thin (c) Avenged Seven


	13. I need to move, I need to fight

Yuzuki remembered the advise Hashirama had given to her when he had assigned her this position. One must be firm with a Uchiha and lay down the terms at the beginning.

She took a deep breath to steel her nerves. "Don't even think about it." Madara grumbled, not bothering to even move nor open his eyes. It was like he had read her mind. Yuzuki's brow twitched. '_Arrogant jerk'_ she thought. That one nonchalant command made it easier for her to be forceful. She made a grab to yank the blanket away again but instead was taken by surprise when a large strong hand wrapped around her slim wrist and pulled her down. She let out an eep.

The bastard had her pinned between him and the back of the couch.

* * *

><p>Madara &amp; Hashirama (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Come with me now (c) Kongos


	14. That we share a common discomfort now

The faint scent of honeysuckle drifted to Madara's nose. The feminine smell and the female body heat made him pull it closer to him. He buried his nose at the back of her neck and hair. Silken strands brushed against his rough skin, the supple body molded to his as if built just for him. In his minds eye he saw pale moon white hair, deep blue eyes twinkling like stars in a peach shaped face, plump rose red lips smiling; making him want to kiss them. "Mi-"

"What the hell are you doing?!" A panicked voice screeched, breaking a spell. Madara's eyes snapped open to see the black haired girl that was suppose to babysit him. Her dark brown eyes glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c)SanguinaryToxicity

Buried Alive (c) Avenged SevenFold


	15. Mental imagery on the floor

"I never realized how flat you really are." Madara pointedly looked at Yuzuki's chest. Seeing the red coloring her face he moved just in time to miss a slap aimed at him.

"You! You!" Madara rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. "That's it! I've had it. I'm calling Chief Hashirama. You can go back an rot in your cell" Yuzuki nearly tripped as her feet were tangled in the blanket. Madara found some cherry tomatoes in her fridge and popped one in his mouth.

"You're forgetting I'm the only one able to crack this case without more disappearing only to reappear dead. Considering my brother's life is on the line I highly doubt your little Chief has enough power to put me back now that I'm out."

"You're not out but under sureillance 24/7. You can't possibly escape us." Madara just smiled at the naive woman. "Besides why should you care about a brother when it was you who plotted to kill your own wife and daughter." Black eyes flashed to pure ice. Yuzuki swore they had changed red but wasn't sure as they were still the endless black. She froze as he glided to her. Yuzuki could think of only one thing. He was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>Madara&amp;Hashirama (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Lost it All (c) Avenged Sevenfold


	16. Fear awaken

He stopped inches from her and slowly leaned in. She gasped. Her eyes full of fright. Madara reached every so slowly. Yuzuki winced, closing her eyes tight; waiting for the final blow.

It never came. Slowly she opened her chocolate brown eyes to see Madara heading to the bathroom with a change of clothes in his hand. Letting out a relieve breath she didn't realize she had been holding she let her legs give out. Yuzuki sank onto the couch, a hand over her heart. She had only ever witnessed such controlled power once before. Thoughts of her father came unbidden into her mind.

How was she going to complete her task when she was no match for Madara and he knew it.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Fear (c) Disturbed


	17. Doesn't matter if we've gone too far

Madara rolled his shoulders, cracked his back, neck and knuckles. Time to get down to business. He had turned the flat girl's office into his. Two of the walls of the little room where now covered in computers and technology. Another wall was covered in pictures of the case, maps, red string and notes written in black marker.

"Where did you get all this?" Yuzuki had finally gotten the nerve back up to see what Madara was up to. Her eyes were wide as she saw her humble office turned into a mini head quarters.

"Me to know. You to find out." Was her only response. He had yet to look at her again after this morning.

"How did you steal all this?" She waved her hand to the computers and tech.

"As a murder I must always steal to get what I want, don't I? Here I thought you were practicing to be a detective. Your lack of skill is appalling." Yuzuki clenched her fists but turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Who We Are (c) Imagine Dragons


	18. I'll stand my ground and never back down

Madara stood up from the desk after sitting there for half a day. Everything he needed was back up and running. All that were left was reconnecting his personal connections. Lin, His long time snitch had sent him the confirmation message that his old team were waiting for him.

Yuzuki looked up from her small laptop to see Madara gliding to the front door. Zipping quickly over to block the door she looked up into his dark eyes. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business"

"Correction, Yes it is and you can't go anywhere without me" Madara sighed deeply.

"Then grab your coat"

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Awake and Alive (c) Skillet


	19. Now or Never

Yuzuki felt so vulnerable and practically nude. She tugged the short hem of her skimpy skirt down for the millionth time. It was humiliating to be dressed like a hooker but at the same time wearing her police uniform would do her no good. Yuzuki was determined to prove to Madara that she was a good a detective and if that meant going under cover then, damnit! She was going to be the best damn hooker he ever saw. "Stop smirking like that. You look like you've eaten something sour." Madara hissed to her "Just relax and stick close. You're my escort. Not a sex slave to sale."

"What's the difference?" Madara just shook his head.

"Shut up and follow my lead."

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Now or Never (c) Three Days Grace


	20. Just another day in the world we live

"Damn, you lowered your standards." The man sitting in the corner scanned the woman hanging on Madara's arm. She shifted nervously.

"Prison makes you appreciate the small things." The men around the table chuckled. Yuzuki just smiled though she'd have loved to have put a bullet in all of them. Madara took a seat and pulled Yuzuki down on his lap. Another man poured Madara a shot. Madara saluted the man in the corner with a the glass before taking the shot.

"Still have a Pain in your side, Kakuzu?" The man in the corner just shrugged.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" The man that poured looked at Madara suspiciously.

"Don't make me kill you. Hidan" Hidan snorted but shut up. Madara just leaned back in his chair and tighten his hold around Yuzuki's waist.

* * *

><p>Naruto Characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

Hero (c) Skillet


	21. Gather your pathetic masses

All the men at the table made Yuzuki nervous but she tried not to show it. She was seriously not happy with Madara. Unfortunately in order to solve their case they needed information. She needed to pay attention in order to learn from this experience. The white haired man was a potty mouth and hot tempered. If it wasn't for the deadly clam leader sitting in the corner with green eyes she was sure this Hidan man would have thrown the first punch. Even though these two were scary it was the silent man sitting on the left next to them yet closer to Kakuzu. He had scars on his face that made it look like he had weird like gills.

Yuzuki had caught a glimpse of his teeth when he grinned at her. His teeth were filed to make them pointed and shark like. "I'm just restarting my business. Do you want in or not?" Madara grinned.

* * *

><p>Naruto Characters (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

A Welcome Burden (c) Disturded


	22. I'm only joking

Madara grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and leaned back against the counter. Yuzuki leaned against the locked front floor of her apartment. She was so relieved to finally be back in her nice safe apartment. Madara took his time to appreciate what she wore. The black leather mini dress hugged her soft curves. The red silk wrap that had been draped on her arms had dropped to her feet. Her crystal crusted high heels made her legs look longer. She actually looked good. "For someone who has been in a uniform for two years, you walk smoothly in those wicked heels. " Yuzuki quickly kicked off those heels and glared at him.

"I was merely focusing on walking. It helped you were practically dragging me." Madara just raised a brow.

* * *

><p>Madara (c) Kishimoto<p>

Yuzuki (c) SanguinaryToxicity

I'm only joking (c) Kongos


End file.
